The Assassin's and the Young Templar
by LeonSKennedy234
Summary: Haytham head into London to deliver a letter to a fellow Templar, but he is capture by the Assassin. Roger convinces Haytham who really attack and murder his family. Will this help him to get Haytham to joining his side, or will it fail?


Author note: This is a what if scenario like if Haytham became an assassin instead of staying a Templar. Found my an assassin name Roger, **(who is my character that I made up, so don't take him unless you have ask me.)** and taken him to the assassin. I am starting a mini-series of Assassin Creed with Haytham as an Assassin, if you like this story. please review and tell me if you want to see more.

Summary: Haytham head into London to deliver a letter to a fellow Templar, but he is capture by the Assassin. Roger convinces Haytham who really attack and murder his family. Will this help him to get Haytham to joining his side, or will it fail?

_**I do not own Assassin's Creed, The Assassin's creed games, and books belong to Ubisoft/Oliver Bownder. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

By:LeonSKenndey234

The Assassin's and the Young Templar

It was a cold winter night of December, and the street of London was filled with lively people, getting ready for the holidays. They were heading to visit friends, family, or just get them a very special gift. The tavern was a lively place as well. Man drinking, a singer was singing Christmas songs, dancing; it was just the lively place in town. The snow settled down on that rocky ground, but was disturbed by a rider, coming into town. The horse snorted cold air as it gallop into the lively town of London. The rider pulled the reins up on his steed and dismounted fast. He tied the horse to the pole and enters in the tavern. No one looked his way as he enters, they were far too busy dancing and drinking. The figure wore a hooded cloak that concealed most of his face. The dark cloak that he wore kept the heat in, but keep the cold out, keeping him warm when riding through wintry snow, or a cold raining day. The rider walks toward the counter where the innkeeper stood, cleaning a glass cup.

The stranger took a seat, "What can I get you lad?" ask the innkeeper. The stranger look around, making sure no one was looking at him. He saw a few men, siting at their seats, some enjoying the moment, other just look like they were just dying away a good moment. Then he look back at the innkeeper, and slip him envelop. The innkeeper saw the envelop, that was full of money, realizing who the stranger was, "He's in that room over there lad, waiting for ya." whisper the innkeeper to the stranger ears, as he took the envelop from the stranger

He looks to the left and saw the fancy looking beads doors, with the fancy dizige of Great Britain flag. The stranger said nothing, got up from his seat and walk toward the beaded door. Move them aside gentle to not break them and found a hooded man, sitting at the table, flipping cards around, preparing to play a game, but with no one. The strange finally remove the hood, reveling a boyish look, no more than 15; he had his dark, black hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon, and he look at though he is ready to slice a guy's arm off at any moment.

"Sit down and let's get started Haytham." began the man, not looking away from his cards.

The boy, who is Haytham, scolded at this, "Don't call me by my real name. Who knows if the Assassins are out there, watching us brother." announce Haytham, he noted a bit of scolding coming from the hooded man as well, "Keep your voice down you rotten little brat! Now sit down or I will make ye sit!" snarled the hooded man.

Haytham rolled his eyes, as he took his seat, he watches the hooded man shuffling the cards, watching the man for a little while before the hooded man began to speak, "So, Reginald send thy to deliver the message to me. Am I correct?" ask the hooded man. Haytham just cock an eye-brow up, this man should have known Reginald had sent him, "Ah…yes, he did…you should've known that." stated Haytham, with a confuse expression on his face.

A soft chuckle came from the man lips, even know Haytham couldn't really see his face, he could note that the man had a thick beard with a small scar on his chin, "Yes I forgot he did." He smiled, throwing a few cards toward Haytham. Haytham look down at the cards on the table, "Do you know how to play poker?" asks the hooded man. Haytham shook his head, "Pity." he said with a sighed, "Now let's get started then Haytham." The hooded man place down the cards and just sat there, expecting something to come out. Haytham just stared at the hooded man for a while, before the conversation began. They talk for a while, giving out the plans whom Reginald gave to Haytham, to deliver to...this man and that letter.

Then finally, the conversation was almost come to an ended, "Now Haytham. The letter if you may please." said the hooded man, with an evil smirk that almost made Haytham to regret telling those important plans. Then it hit Haytham, he wasn't sure…no, he know he shouldn't hand over the letter to this man, the way he looked into the man eyes, and the torn he had, Haytham knew something wasn't right, "Just one question." began Haytham.

The hooded man smiled, "Anything." he sneered.

"Who are you anyways?" ask Haytham, which he got a laughing reply coming from the hooded man, "Why I'm one of thee." laughed the hooded man.

Haytham stood up from his chair, looking straight at the hooded man eyes, "No, I don't think you are one of us. It took me awhile, but I believe you are something besides an Templar." stated Haytham, as he could see the look of anger and fear in the man eyes, "Oh, and what do you think I am boy?" ask the hooded man, getting up and looking down at Haytham. Haytham didn't realize how huge this man was. He was bigger than him, but to Haytham, size didn't matter, "I believe you are a spy, working for someone, someone who plan to destroy the order of the Templar's. Someone like the assassin's." added Haytham.

The man was speechless for a moment, but he quickly came back to reality and without warning, pulled out his sword. Aiming it at Haytham. As expected, Haytham knew this was going to happen. The hooded man have been figured out, and those gantlet around the man wrist with the symbol of the assassins, prove it. "You won't escape boy. This place is crawling with assassin's." announce the assassin.

"Well then I better get a move on." answered Haytham, but the Assassin's tried to rush towards him, he found himself being sent back to the ground, with a hard thud as Haytham kicked the table into the assassin. Haytham turn and rush out of the room, this time pushing the beaded door out of his way, knocking some to the ground.

Upon exiting the room, he found that more assassins were waiting for him. The dancing, the music, and the men drinking had stop as they saw the assassin's draw their weapons out. The girls were hiding behind men as they...well most kept the girls from getting hurt. Haytham drew both his father's sword, ready to attack.

"Boy, vou are out number. Purt down your weapon and sorrender." order one of the assassin's, with a French ascent.

Haytham knew he was out number, but the assassin's wouldn't be here unless they wanted something. To kill him, or to grab that letter he had with him and get more information out of him. He spilled more then he thought as he and the other guy talked. He thought he was talking to a Templar. But finding out to late that, he was in fact, an Assassin's and now he has gotten the rest of the assassin's facing him. He could kicked himself as he did not know they were here. For now he would fight and not stand down.

Haytham looked around for a good spot to brake free, with out one of the Assassin's grabbing or killing him as he try's to escape. He saw a good clearing and as he saw two assassins, with their swords out were walking toward them. He beelines to the left, jump on a table that scared a few girls, and doing a front flip over a few assassin's that was charging towards him. He rolled onto the ground, getting back onto his feet. He ran as fast as he could towards the door. The two assassin's got in his way as he strike out with his weapon, which they parried. The clash of the swords send a dancing rhythm in the swords as they parried, lunges, or even thrust their swords.

Haytham then slash his sword into on of the Assassin's leg, cause him to take a step backward and kicking the other one in the guts. Sending him to the ground as well as grabbing his stomach. Haytham then made his way again, seeing that the innkeeper was heading toward him now.

"Get back here boy!" he shouted.

He look back and saw that the assassin's were catching up to him. He turned and ran for it, fleeing the tavern, fleeing the Assassin's. He place his swords back into its halter and push a few people out of his way. As he made his way towards the general store, he saw that some Assassin's were waiting for him, on their horses. Haytham then ran the other way as they began their chase. The sound of the horse hooves beating the ground grew louder as the riders were getting close. Haytham made the next turn as he saw three more assassin's standing in front of him, one of them, look more older than the other. He wear the rob of the assassin's, like all of them, and the hood, it was more tanner then white. He had a red thash around his waist, some sliver armored, the assassin's symbol as a belt holder, brown pants and dark brown boots.

He had a sword in his halter, a pistil in the other halter, and of course, his hidden blade, but he did not have them out. The hood concealed the face of the assassin's, but it did not hid that small like beard of his, which was thinner than the other assassin that he had escape before. He turn around and headed down the ally, which a horse could not get through, "HAYTHAM!" he heard his name being called, but he just ignored it and continue running. He found a crate that was attached to a rope, tied on a pulley, leading to the roof. He could use that to escape. He jump up, grabbing out a small dagger, he cut the rope and it send him flying upward. He let go of the rope as he landed on top of the roof. He look down and saw that the Assassin's stop, so he turn and made his escape

He jump to the building that was closer to him, to make his escape, there were assassin's on the ground, trying to catch him, but there was more assassin's on the roof that had already made their way up on the roof where Haytham is. Haytham didn't even bother to look back, but he had to stop when he saw that the other house was to far away to make the jump. He stop close to the edge of the building, and by looking, he found a pile of hay in a wagon, that was waiting for him to jump in.

Not only that, he found his steed Scratch was standing not to far, one of the assassin's must have move her here, or she manages to free herself and ran off, stopping here. Whatever it had been, Haytham ride was here. He look back and saw the assassin's drawing closer. He then jump off the roof, making the leap of faith. He landed in the wagon with a soft landed and hop out. Grabbing the reins of his horse, leaping on, he turn her, getting her into a gallop. Which made a few assassin's to jump out of the way. Haytham made his escape, making his way out of town, and into the outer town of London.

_**AC**_

Haytham didn't know how long he been riding. It felt like forever since he been but here, and Scratch was starting to get tired, but he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to make the animal suffer, but he didn't want to get capture by the assassin's as well. Haytham rode hard for about another hour before he final allow his horse to walk. He sighed, allow the cold air to swim in the cold air around him and his horse. Haytham had thought he manage to get away from the assassins, allowing his horse to walk when he suddenly heard a sound. He paused, the bushes rattled, making a rattling sound that he would hear coming from a baby rattle toy. He pulled the reins up, stopping and looked around. There was no one around, and he was alone, but he still hear those bushes rattle, like the wind was telling him something, but it wasn't the wind. It was something else.

Haytham place his hand on his pistil, just in case he needed to pull it out to shoot who ever threaten him. He urge his horse, still keeping an eye out. Then it came, the sound of horses coming. He turn to his left and saw three rider on horse back had came from out of the bushes. They were not Templar, they were Assassin's. Haytham pulled out his pistil and aimed it at one of the assassin's. Before they could react to the situation. Haytham pulled the trigger and the bullet hit one of the assassin's arm, sending him to the ground. With all that commotion, Haytham threw down his pistil and urge Scratch into a gallop. He heard only two horses behind him coming after him. Probably the rest stayed behind to care of their fallen comrade. Haytham rode Scratch, keeping her ahead from the rest of the assassin's.

As he rode, he quickly spotted a few more assassin's up ahead of him. Even that same assassin that he saw in the tavern, and the one that he saw in the ally, their leader. He turn his horse on the dirt road, turning away from those assassin's who were up on that road. Haytham thought he was going to get away this time, but then Scratch started to slow down, that told him other wise.

" NO NO NO NO NO!" Shouted Haytham, as he urge for her to keep moving, but she was tired, and she made a complete halt. Snorting as she shook her head.

Haytham sighed in disgust, then looking back, seeing the assassin's, he dismounted and ran toward the rocks up ahead of him. He jump up, and grabbing a perfect spot for him to climb up, as the Assassin's just made it there. He reach the top and continue to run. Not wanting to look back, he jump to a close by rock, then climbed, jumping again, until finally it was time for him to reach the bottom of the rocky hills. He climbed down, and jump onto the last rock that was close to the ground. He rolled and quickly got back on his feet. He look back to see if any assassin's were following, but with out warning. Haytham ram into something that cause him to fall to the ground.

Haytham hit the ground with a hard thud, snow fly everywhere after he hit the ground. Once the snow faded away, Haytham look up and saw that same assassin's whom seem to be the leader of this raged group. Haytham quickly got up on his feet and pulled out one of his father's sword. The rest of the assassin's joining their leader, as they quickly surrounded Haytham. Haytham was out number, there was ten to one. And he was that one, but he wasn't giving up without a fight. He look up at the leader, who was looking at him, it seem that way. The one that Haytham met in the tavern showed up with that evil grin on his lips. "What are we waiting for. Let's kill the brat." shouted the tavern sicko hooded assassin, as he was about to walk toward Haytham when the leader single him off. "The boy shall not be harm. You know my order Peter and they still stand." announce the leader.

The assassin's, who's name is Peter, scolded at the idea and lower down his weapon. Haytham did not. He's confuse about this assassin's behavior, as if he had gotten his first puppy and didn't want anyone to touch it. The leader walk toward Haytham, who raise his sword up toward the assassin's chest. The assassin stop, and the both of them just stand there. Haytham wonder if he was going to attack first, but the assassin's did nothing...but smiled. Haytham was more confuse as ever. Was this assassin's suppose to kill him or take him captive. Soon the assassin's remove his hood to revel the elderly looking man he is. He too had dark black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, but in a blue ribbon. There was no wrinkles under his eyes, so which mean he wasn't that old. He look no more that 40 or 45.

Blues icy eyes glisten in the moonlight. The face seem familiar to Haytham but never the less, he watches this assassin's very carefully, not wanting to make a mistake.

Finally, the silent was broken, "Hello Haytham." the man began.

This surprise Haytham. He was excepting in, "Drop your weapons." or "You have no where to go kid." but this was far out of the question. Haytham just stared at this assassin's, he knew that the assassin's had eyes and ears and they know all the names of the Templar's, even their students, and who come into their orders, but this was something he didn't even expected.

"Now Haytham." he began, as he try to walk toward Haytham, but the tip of his sword which was now on the assassin's chest, made him to stop him his track, "Look, we mean you no harm Haytham. Just drop the weapon, and we can talk." announce the assassin's.

"Why should I trust an Assassin's?" ask Haytham, but before the leader could reply, Peter rush toward Haytham, with sword in hand, "PETER STOP!" Shouted the leader, but his order went unheard as he swung his sword at Haytham, who quickly move out of the way and parried Peter sword, "So no harm come to me assassin's. What lies!" snap Haytham, pushing back Peter. The sword fight continue to clash. The other assassin's didn't know what to do, their leader had told them to stay out of it.

The leader was trying to get to Haytham, but with his effort to try to stop the fight, Peter uses the end of his sword and hit Haytham in the head. He drop his sword and collapse to the ground. Darkness flooded Haytham eyes as he try to force himself to stay awake. He could hear those assassin's talking, but what. He didn't know, the only thing he knew was the he felt himself being lifted off the ground. The darkness took over him after that.

_**AC**_

After finding that letter on Haytham, Roger uses his hidden blade to open the letter, to see what was inside. Then the blade retracted back inside, and he unfolded the letter, reading what was inside. What he read surprise him. He sighed, he just couldn't believe what he had read. It was a letter sighed by Reginald, Haytham mentor, and a adopted parent after his father was murder, but this was something else.

"What is it Lawrence?" ask Roger, without looking away from the letter. Lawrence stood there, somewhat surprise, and somewhat expecting it. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Sir, the guards have been posted around the cabin. "If any of those Templar shows up, they'll lets us know." announce Lawrence. Roger sighed, he knew that the Templar would look for Haytham since he didn't come back but things would be different, "Good Lawrence, keep the guards posted and report to me if you see anything out of the ordinary." added Roger.

"Yes sir," replied Lawrence and then he was off. Roger sighed, place the letter into his pocket and headed toward the room where Haytham was being kept, he wanted to check on him since Peter disobey his order and harm the boy, now he was only thinking on how he would gain the boy trust. It would be hard, but he wanted to give it a try.

_**AC**_

A sudden pain came to Haytham head as he started to wake up. The room seem dark for a second as Haytham eye sight came into view. He soon saw that the room wasn't as dark as he thought it was. He stood upright and saw the room that had not so many candle. It was little lit with light, there was no windows, the furniture look as though an cat clawed on it and the wooded ground look like a rampaging cattle went through the area. There was only that door he saw. Haytham wonder what happen and how he got here. The only thing he could remember was trying to get away from the assassin's, getting surrounded, and fighting this big guy name Peter and...then it all came back.

Now he remember, he had been capture by the assassin's, hit in the head by that assassin's named Peter. It was all coming back to him. He looked and saw that they had token his weapons, then he reach into his pocket to see if they had token the letter. It was not there.

"Great, just my luck. They token the letter." said Haytham, annoyed.

Then he jump off the bed and walk toward the door, his head hurt, but not as bad was it felt three second ago.

He tried to open it, but it wouldn't open, with no luck. It was locked from the outside. Haytham sighed, more like huff in angry as he realize that he was prisoner of the assassin's. "Again, just my luck." stated Haytham.

Haytham tried to think of a way to get out when he heard the door unlocking, _'Someone is coming,' _thought Haytham, then he rush toward the other side of the door as hid as the door open, entering that same assassin that he had see early, the leader of the group walked in. Haytham watch as he saw him walk toward the bed and saw that he wasn't there. Now it was Haytham time to get away. He quickly move toward the open door and was about to set foot outside when suddenly, he felt the assassin grabbing his jacket. Pulling him back into the room with a tug. Haytham stumble backward as he watches the assassin's slam the door shut, "And where do you think your going Haytham Kenway?" ask the Assassin, looking down at Haytham.

"Anywhere but here!" snap Haytham, as he manage to brake free from the assassin hold. The assassin as he looked into the eyes of Haytham, who was anger then every, "Look Haytham." began the assassin, "What Peter did was wrong and I am sorry about that. I told all of my men to not harm you as we try to capture you. That is all. I didn't know Peter would do that and..." added the assassin but was cut off, "Oh yeah, tell that to the man that hit me in the head!" snap Haytham.

"Haytham please, calm. I didn't come here to get into a argument, all I came here to check on you." added the Assassin.

Haytham rolled his eyes, "Yeah like I care." said Haytham, looking away from the assassin.

The assassin sighed, and was about to leave when he remember something, "Oh I almost forgot." added the assassin, as he pulled out that letter he had token from Haytham, "Here, you might want to read this." he added, as he handed it to Haytham who took it from him.

Haytham unfolded the letter to see what it had to say. What he read surprise him, and shocked him.

_Dear Hiltan_

_ I want you to move the girl to the next location. I don't want anyone to find her. I'll come and meet up with you later after I have dealt with Haytham. Then I can marry Jenny and have a happy life with her. Keep her safe. And if Haytham start stooping around, and finding out that I attack his home, killed his father and blab blab blab. Then I shall take care of him like I did with his father._

_Sighed Reginald Birch_

Haytham couldn't believe what he had just read, then he looked up at the assassin,

"Is this some sort of lie?" ask Haytham.

The assassin looked at Haytham, but then shook his head, "I'm afraid not Haytham. You see, we've been investigating the attack at your home and who murder you father Haytham." added the Assassin.

"Oh yeah, then how would you know about this?!" snap Haytham.

"Because your father was one of us, and he still was until that night." added the assassin.

Haytham was even more surprise. Now he know what his father was about to tell him on his birthday, that he was an assassin, there was this order he wanted his son to joining, but that was ruin because of that attack, because of Reginald. There was only one thing on his mind, "Who are you anyway?" ask Haytham, the assassin's sighed,

"Roger Mills, a old friend of your father." replied Roger.

Now Haytham know where that name came from. Haytham had hear that name mention from his father. He known that name. And now Haytham knew where he had saw the man before. He look familiar to him when he first saw him, but now he know. He had seen him at his father funeral, three days after the attack.

Haytham was taking this all in, and all of these emotion was coming into him all at once. He just looked at Roger, with so many question, angry, and just...sorrow.

"Then if you knew my father, then why weren't you guys at Queen Ann Square, where were you when my father needed you the most and why weren't you there to take me instead of Reginald. The man that said was a friend of my father, but only to be a lair!" snap Haytham.

Roger sighed, he know that Haytham would be angry like this and would have so many question to ask, Roger started to explain to Haytham why they weren't there. Haytham stood there, listening to all of Roger have to say. Haytham listen, allowing it to pondering it in Roger saw the look on the boy face of sorrow, guilt and regret. After he had told him everything, Haytham sat down on the bed with usuries of what he should do now. There was a moment of silent before any of them speak, "What did they want?" Ask Haytham.

"What?" ask Roger, looking at Haytham, "I ask, what did they want?" ask Haytham, looking at Roger.

Roger didn't know that answer, he told him the reason why didn't know the answer. He been trying to find out what was that they wanted, but could not find no leads, well one. The only thing found open after the fire was a secret compartment in the library, " I don't know Haytham. The only thing I do know is that they did took something out from a small compartment in your father library. That's is all I know." Roger announce, looking down. He feel sorry for not knowing right away, he wish he could have been there to save his friend, and allowing Haytham to come into the assassin's early.

"It all my fault." Haytham began, as Roger look up at Haytham, "What?" ask Roger, then he heard someone knocking on the door. He look back to the door and saw that Louie was outside of the door, "Monsieur Roger." began Louie, as he had the door half open. "

"Yes Louie?" ask Roger, as he saw Louie open the door fully, seeing the bandages around his arm after he had gotten shot by Haytham. Louie was the youngest of the group, he wore a white robe with a blue thash, he had his hair cut short with a blondish color.

"Sir, ve have a probmel." announce Louie. Roger knew what that mean. The Templar's were close, " Tell Lawrence that we are leaving. Get everything ready." order Roger.

Louie understood and as he close the door to tell Lawrence it was time to go. Roger turn toward Haytham, "Haytham, we have to leave. We can talk more later." Roger said, as he grab Haytham arm, helping him to his feet,

"Roger, there is something you want to grab from the Templar, that letter wasn't the only thing you were looking for." announce Haytham, as they both walk out of the room, "Yes there was, you could help us?" ask Roger, for a moment, there was nothing coming form Haytham, until he finely spoken, " Only if I get Reginald."

_**AC**_

Seeing the building like a million of time since he been here in London, but looking at the building now. Haytham had never thought of attacking it. Haytham was not only here to help this assassin, Roger, to grab that map that the assassin have been looking for, but he also get some answers Reginald himself. Roger walk up toward Haytham side, looking up at the building, he saw that the building was bigger than he thought it would be. It pillars were so high, you could only crush the top of it with you hand because it was high and small from the way it stands.

Few other assassin stood next to Haytham and Roger as they hid in the bushes, not wanting to be seen by the guards who was standing guards outside of the building. Those assassin's were Peter, Lawrence, and a few other assassin's that Haytham didn't know the name of. It would be easier for him to get in, but the rest of the assassin's, it would be hard. Haytham didn't have a plan to get them in, but Roger did.

"How many guards do you think they have posted up?" ask Roger.

"Usually it would be 15 guards posted, but it look like there is about eight today. Probably because they didn't believe that assassin's wouldn't attack." announce Haytham.

"Which also mean Reginald had send some men out to look for you Haytham." added Lawrence.

"Those Templar we saw back at the cabin, those were probably those guards looking for you Haytham." added one of the Assassin.

They all know that it seem easy to get in, but it wouldn't be that easy. Haytham told him that there was an entries to his room, no guard where around there. But he would have to go in the front, go to his room and open the window.

"Do you think that is wise, we don't know if this brat would turn on us?" snarled Peter, looking at Haytham with a look of murder, "PETER!" whisper Lawrence, giving that look to Peter.

Haytham rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Alright Haytham, we will be waiting at your window, you get in and open that door, be careful." added Roger, as he handed a rope to Haytham.

Haytham nodded and as he took the rope, he walk toward the entries. Haytham came out of the bushes and walk toward then entries of the base. As he walked toward the doors, the guards look toward his way, pointed theirs guns at him, "Halt, who goes there!" demanded the guard, aiming his musket at Haytham, "Take it easy soldier, it's only me. Haytham." announce Haytham.

The guard sighed and lower down his weapon, "Haytham it you, where have you been. Reginald have been worry sick about you." announce the guard, Haytham explain...well lied to him of what happen to him. He told him that he fell off his horse and was knocked out, he told him that he woke up and had to walk back to the base because he couldn't find his horse. Haytham hope he had believe the lie, but he heard the guard sighed, "Well get inside. Head to Reginald room. He would want to hear the story you have told me. And if we find you horse, I'll tell you." added the guard.

"Thanks." replied Haytham, as he enter in the building.

_**AC**_

Haytham walked down the so familiar hallways as he walk toward his room, he make sure that he wasn't seen by the guards. He have been asking himself of why he was doing this, and the other part, tell him that he was doing this for his father and the rest of his family. For the lies that Reginald had been planting in his head. For the childhood that he almost token from him. He was doing it for his sister, in hope of one day, finding her. Hoping that he would have a better chance with the assassin, in finding in. And also, in a way of telling his father, saying he was sorry. For causing the attack. By telling Reginald about that compartment in the library.

That is what he was doing it for. As he reach his room, he open the door to the so familiar room. But he didn't had time to look around. He grabbed out that rope that Roger gave to him and tied it to his bed. Then he walk toward the window and open it. Looking out, he saw Roger and the other waiting for him. Roger was looking up at him. "Roger here!" whisper Haytham, as he threw down the rope. The rope dangle on the side of the building as Roger grabbed it, as one by one. They climbed up. Entering inside Haytham's room. After all were in, it was time to take action. They all know the plan, even Haytham. Beside, he was the one that helped them in.

Haytham lead them out of the room, looking around. They all split up, going in two different direction. Making their way toward their attack position, if they needed to attack, and to keep a look out for any guards coming their way. Roger, Peter and Lawrence followed Haytham to the grandmaster meeting room, and where the plans were being kept. When they arrive, no guard were to be seen. Haytham walked toward the door and open it.

When the doors open, they all walked in, "Where are the maps Haytham?" ask Roger, looking toward Haytham. Haytham sighed, that he did not know, " I have no idea. I believe they are in one of those drawers." added Haytham, pointing toward the draws. Peter and Lawrence started to look thought the drawers, to see if they could find it. As they looked, Haytham had this feeling that someone was right behind him. He had the urge to look behind, but then again, it was probably nothing. So he didn't turn his head. But that feeling keep telling him to turn around. He had no choice but to listen in to it.

When he turn, he saw someone that he hope, and had not hope to see. It was Reginald, standing there, with surprise, shock, and just asking why. Haytham mouth open, as he was about to say something when Roger look down at Haytham, then look toward where he was looking for. "Reginald." he announce, as he pulled out his saber. Reginald didn't stayed for long, he ran for it, " COME BACK HERE!" Shouted Roger, as he rushes out of the room. Lawrence and Peter look at each other, and they took left the room, with Haytham following.

When they got there, they saw that Reginald had send guards to come after them and attack them. The assassin's up above started their attack as well. As the attack roared, Haytham looked for Reginald as he spotted him running away from the battle. Haytham didn't want him to get away, so he grabbed a dead Templar sword and ran after Reginald himself. Roger had just stab one of the Templar when he spotted Haytham running after Reginald, "HAYTHAM!" shouted Roger, then he pulled out his sword from the Templar letting him drop. He gave chase after Haytham, and Reginald.

_**Ac**_

Haytham looked around the place as he walk down the corridor. He wanted to find Reginald and force those answer out of him. He wanted to know from him, the truth, he had to know. As he walked, he saw a that a door was haft open, seeming that Reginald had enter into the room. Haytham slowly open the door completely, the door creak as he open it. When it was finally open. Haytham saw that the room was abandoned, no one inside. But he wasn't to sure. He walked inside, sword ready in hand just in case Reginald decide to jump out of nowhere and attack. "Haytham?" came a voice, as Haytham turn to see Reginald, standing in front of him. "Reginald." Began Haytham, with his voice full of angry.

"Where on earth…"" began Reginald, as he walked toward Haytham, but he soon stop when Haytham had that sword in front of his chest. Reginald had a dumbfounded look, "Haytham what are you doing?" he ask. "You traitor you…why did you do it?' ask Haytham. "Do what Haytham? You're not making any sense?" ask Reginald, still looking dumbfounded. "You attack my home, killed my father and token my sister!" snarled Haytham, "That what you did." Reginald sighed, knowing what Haytham was talking about was true, "That is lies Haytham, where on earth did you hear that?" he ask, as he saw Haytham bringing something out of his pocket, reveling that it was the letter, "I happen to read a very nicely done letter to your friend Reginald." Announce Haytham, holding the paper up for everyone in the word to see.

Reginald knew this would happen one day, but not like this. Now to soon. Then without warning, he knock Haytham's sword out of his hand, knocking it to the ground and quickly grab out a pistol. Aiming it at Haytham. Haytham was surprise, he didn't see that pistol, "I didn't want it to end like this Haytham, but you leave me no choice in this matter." added Reginald, with a finger on the trigger, ready to pull.

Haytham just look into the eyes of Reginald, all those years with him, was all for nothing. Haytham knew there was no why out. He close his eyes, expecting the finishing blow, but it did not came. What came was Roger coming out of nowhere and attack Reginald. "Not…today!" snarled Roger, pushing Reginald arm upward, as he just pulled the trigger. The bullet did not hit Haytham, it hit the ceiling. Haytham eyes shot open as he saw Roger and Reginald fight. With the pistol thrown from Reginald hand, Roger brought out his hidden blade, about to stab Reginald, but he was able to rip the gantlet off of Roger arm, and throw it to the ground. It landed near Haytham feet. Haytham looked down at it, then back at Roger and Reginald as he saw Reginald elbow punch Roger in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Reginald pulled out a dagger, jumped onto Roger, with a blade at his throat, "End of the line Roger, now you shall die!" shouted Reginald, as he was about to kill Roger, when he heard the voice of Haytham, "Hey Reginald!" shouted Reginald, as he turn to see Haytham just send the blade into his shoulder. Blood spur out of Reginald shoulder as he just look at Haytham, seeing that the boy had place Roger's hidden blade around his wrist, which the blade was now in Reginald shoulder.

"You'll pay for what you did!" snarled Haytham, but then he saw a smiled on Reginald lips.

He grab Haytham arm and stab him with the knife. A cry of pain came from Haytham with sudden shock and pain, Roger saw this and pushed Reginald off him, braking the blade in Roger's hidden blade from the gantlet, which causes Haytham to fall to the ground as well.

Reginald hit the ground with a hard thud, he look back at Roger who was now back on his fet. Reginald got back onto his feet and was going to fight back when he saw more assassins coming, "I like to stay around, but I must be living Roger." Reginald said, but not before he shot a look back at Haytham who stared him down in anger, Reginald just look at Haytham, but then he ran toward the window, jump out, and landed into the water below.

Roger look out the window, and didn't see Reginald.

"Reginald!" he heard Haytham shouting, he look back and saw Haytham standing up and pulled that knife out of his arm. Roger rush toward Haytham side, "Haytham are you…" began Roger, but was cut off, "I'm find Roger, we need to go after Reginald," Announce Haytham, as he wanted to go after him, but Roger stop him, "No, he's gone now, we will get him the next time Haytham. And your hurt, we need to take care of that arm of yours." Roger said, noticing Haytham arm wasn't bleeding as bad as it should be. Haytham knew Roger was right and sighed, the pain in Haytham arm stilled hurt, but as lease when they do get back to the assassin's headquarter, it would be taken care of.

But one things remain, why did Reginald do it. It was an answer for Haytham to find out later on.

_**AC**_

It had been secvel days now and today was the 25 of December. Christmas day, and Roger for the pass few day, been trying to convince the order to allow Haytham to joining the order, and to train him as an Assassin. He was speaking to his older mentor, Mel Columbus. "I need to train Haytham Mentor. He is still young and…perhaps this time. He can start something anew. He did help us get one of the Templar base, take it over and of course help us get those maps." Added Roger. Mel sighed, being older as he is, it was hard making these decision. Especially if it mean bringing a man in that use to be a Templar, "It will be hard Roger, do you think the boy is up to it. Since of what he had gone though for the pass few years?" ask Mel.

"It what his father would have wanted." Roger announce. Mel stand there, thinking, then sighed…Haytham in his room, thinking of what would happen to him now. He been waiting for an answer for a long time it seem to him. He sat there on his bed wondering. Would today, Chirstmas bring him something good, something that could help him start his life all over again, something that could help his family to come back again.

"HO HO HO!" he heard someone say, "Merry Christmas!" he felt as though those words were coming in his head, but he felt like it was real as well. He looked to his left and saw a big man, in red and white, with a long white beard. The big man had a warm smiled place on his lips, as he said again "Ho ho, Merry Christmas Haytham." The big man said. Haytham smiled back, "Hello." He said, but then he looked down, the big jolly man noted this and walked toward Haytham, "What is wrong Haytham?' he ask.

"Well I…" he began, he didn't know what to say, "I don't know. Not anymore. Well I thought I did but..." He began, but the words faded from his lips. Haytham didn't know what to say, the big jolly man sat on the bed next to Haytham, with the words of advice that would help Haytham, "I understand what you are trying to say Haytham, you want to finally trust again, hope to have a better life with the Brotherhood, and start anew. Well you could have that chance, that chance could walk in your door steps right now. " Said the jolly man.

A smiled was place on Haytham lips, "Thank you." He replied, but he didn't get a replied. He looked up and saw that the big man…was gone. Haytham got up and looked around the room, he wonder if he had just images the whole thing. Or it could have been Roger or the other Assassin's trying to cheer him up. Then he heard a knock on the door, "Haytham, may I come in?" ask Roger.

"Yeah sure." Said Haytham, as he saw Roger walking into the room. "Haytham I have some good news." Roger began. "That's great but I also have a question for ya." Stated Haytham. "Anything." "Were you in here, not to long ago?" ask Haytham, this surprise Roger, "What do you mean Haytham?" ask Roger. "What I am asking Roger, were you in here, dress up as Santa Clause?" ask Haytham. Now Roger was surprise, "What, boy you must have been dreaming boy. It wouldn't have time to change into the suit of Santa Clause and get out of them. Why do you ask?" ask Roger suppression.

"Then if it wasn't you…than.." began Haytham, when he heard the same HO HO HO. He and Roger rush toward the window and saw Santa, on his sledded, flying away back to the north pole, saying, "Merry Christmas!" as he rode. Haytham could not believe it, he just been visited by the jolly saint nick himself Santa. "Whoa." Was all that came out of Haytham mouth.

He felt a hand on his shoulder which was Roger, "Merry Christmas Haytham." He said, then handed him something. Haytham looked down and saw a box, nothing was keeping it close. He open it and saw something that he was hoping to see. Hidden Blades, "And welcome to the Order Haytham." Adder Roger.

Haytham smiled, took the blades out and put both of them on his arms. He test it out and seeing that they work, he put them back and just watch the snow flakes, fall peacefully, to the ground, but unaware to them all.

Reginald had survive somehow, and is planning his next move, "If I can not bring Haytham back into the order, then he shall die, like I did with his father." Announce Reginald, as he look down at the golden sphere in his hand. The Apply of Eden.

_The End._

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story, because I had fun writing it. And with Louie, I tried to make him more sounded like French, instead of English. I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Tell me on how I should improve my later story's that I would be posting up. If any of you are wondering about my Resident Evil Story, I'm sorry that it is taking longer to post up. I'll try to post it up when I get the chance. Merry Christmas to you all. And a happy New Year.


End file.
